


Fever Dream

by Stok



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, 虽然可能还会清一会儿但我是忠实地站AC
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-08-19 02:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20201986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stok/pseuds/Stok
Summary: 大概是脑洞合集大概要写六千年的故事





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> dbq咕咕来搞连载了 (或者说是一大堆脑洞的合集  
标题来自omam的新专，我真是越听越喜欢  
企图搞点剧情但谁知道呢，反正搞到后面还是会回归mature

Crowley[1]堕天之后，或者用他自己的话说，“晃悠着往下走了点”之后，才意识到这往下走的一点意味着什么。

一个恶魔，肮脏的代名词，专干坏事并以此为荣。Crowley在他的翅膀完全变黑了之后才迷迷糊糊觉得事情好像不太对，他和恶魔并没有什么太多的共同点。

并不是说他和天使的共同点就多了，他还在天堂的时候一样觉得周围都是些墨守成规的傻子，整天就顺从着些莫名其妙的诫律，哼哼着所谓的“天籁之音”。

所以当有人举起反抗规定的大旗时，Crowley完全是因为无聊才混进去装了几下样子，结果下一秒他就以百万光年的速度自由落体进了一滩滚烫的硫磺池里。

刚开始Crowley也不是很在乎堕天这事儿，反正永生还是永生的，到哪玩不是玩，而且还逃离了天堂这个金笼子。但是他怎么也没有想到当了恶魔的日子居然还是这么操蛋的无聊。

的确，天籁之音是没有人哼了，但是Beezelbub的脑袋周围嗡嗡的苍蝇很完美的填补他生命中的空缺。

以及，生是当公务员的命，死是当公务员的鬼命。 Crowley做的还是那份小雇员的活儿，只不过换了个方式，并不是说天天得提交书面报告的方式，因为他现在还在做这件苦逼活儿，而是他现在天天都被催着去干，耳朵都要磨穿了的活儿。“有没有诱惑？有没有杀人？有没有为我们的主人收集灵魂？”

上...撒旦啊。这些不愧是为您收集灵魂的好手，这些直击灵魂的拷问都快把Crowley的灵魂收走了。

诱惑是可以诱惑一下的，杀人和收集灵魂的活儿就有点太劳民伤财了吧？

其实如果深究一下的话，Crowley并不是个喜欢干“坏事”的人，他喜欢的应该叫“恶作剧”。或许也不能这样说，只是Crowley觉得，何必大费周章的去诱惑一个灵魂，当你可以观赏成千上万个灵魂气得骂娘，甚至诅咒起了上帝。虽然这是后话了。

在人类的数量还停留在2的时候，地狱领导又开始催Crowley，“Deadline要到了，坏事做够了没？！” 显然Crowley是没有做够的，不仅没做够，他压根就没做，毕竟他是条蛇，他喜欢睡觉，并且眼睛一闭一睁，说不定一个世纪都过去了，谁还有时间管工作单位的事。

但地狱总部可不管那些，他们要的是报告，现在截止日期马上就要到，拼数量肯定是不行了，Crowley搬出了他不按常理出牌的想象力，准备来一票质量高效果好的大单。

Crowley的想象力果然没辜负他，或者辜负其他什么不可言说的东西，因为后面发生的就是那个广为流传，人尽皆知的一条狡猾的大蛇开辟了人类史的故事。

当然，正如人们所说，这是广为流传，人尽皆知版本的故事，还有很多其他版本，被一些有着神秘力量的人提出，这些人据说可以看见过去和未来，通晓尚未被通晓的道理，因此被很多柠檬精称为——巫师。

其中的一个版本呢，叫做《好兆头——带你走进上头六千年的神仙爱恋》，就是Crowley所经历的了。至少一部分是吧，毕竟不是每个巫师都像Agnes Nutter一样准确又美好的。

Crowley那天开辟完人类史之后，推荐了几条逃跑路线给那两位帮助他保住这期业绩的人类，不管怎么说，他是一条懂得感恩的蛇。然后就在他快乐的哼着小曲儿准备随便找个地方随便写几张随便的报告糊弄一下领导的时候，余光瞟见了个白乎乎的身体和金灿灿的后脑勺，以及，一把火焰剑。

「火焰剑？」Crowley想，「这应该就是那位传说中被上帝亲授火焰剑的东门天使了吧？可怜两个人还没跑出去两步就被抓包了。」

本来打算看个戏就走的Crowley，接下来目睹了他生命中少见的，惊得他瞠目结舌的一幕，那个上帝亲自选择的天使，居然，把火焰剑给了他的那两位前客户。

「？？？」 Crowley瞪了很久眼睛，「难道天使们现在也开始考核什么业绩了吗？参考的恶魔标准？」Crowley看着那个散发着圣光的天使给逃离伊甸园的二位叮嘱了些什么，就放他们走了。走，了。

紧接着，Crowley看见天使捡了几块石头把那个雄性人类凿的洞填起来，然后上帝的声音就响了起来。

“东门天使Aziraphale。”

Crowley当机立断藏了起来，他可不想被这位神出鬼没的上帝再抓到一次。「他叫Aziraphale，那个东门天使。」Crowley变成蛇上树的时候不合时宜的想着。

“我给你的那把火焰剑呢，Aziraphale，让你镇守伊甸园大门的那把。” 

Crowley缠在树杈上看着Aziraphale瞎扯。「他可真不会撒谎。」Crowley想，「要是这样主都能信，那我这硫磺池子算是真没白掉。」

果然，Aziraphale还没完成他的瞎扯，上帝就先撤了。 

Crowley又一次在他的好奇心面前败下阵来，他看着战战兢兢的Aziraphale飞上了伊甸园的门，也下了树，顺着墙爬了上去。

事实证明，好奇心不仅能害死猫，还能害得一个恶魔芳心暗许，在不该沦陷的物种身上沦陷了。

Crowley说了些有的没的，就把话题引了出来。Aziraphale刚开始有点支支吾吾的不愿意说，Crowley又问的直白了些，有点逼问的意味。

“我送人了...”

“你啥？”

“我送人了！外面那么冷，还有很多猛兽，她又怀着孕，我就...”

「他可真是个天使，」Crowley不自在的晃了晃身体，「不像那些地狱的真小人和天堂的伪君子，一个真正的天使。」

Crowley可能不知道他的黄色瞳孔已经填满了眼睛。在第一声雷鸣响起时，他和Aziraphale不谋而合，天使打开了他白乎乎的翅膀，恶魔小心翼翼的挪进了那片庇护之下。

他们再见的时候，已经过去了一千年。不知道是不是上帝都被这喜人的重逢感动了，反正天使和恶魔的第二次邂逅，仍然赶上了一场前所未见的暴风雨。

Crowley一眼就在人群中捕捉到了那个熟悉的金灿灿的后脑勺。「Aziraphale！」他眼前一亮，也凑到人群前面去。

“Hello, Aziraphale.”

看上去天使对他的出现有些意外。“Crawley[2].” 但他还是很有礼貌的打了招呼。

「哦天，不是，哦地，我真喜欢他叫我名字的声音。」Crowley心里这么想着，嘴上已经提起了上次见面的那茬儿。

“把火焰剑送给了凡人，你的下场如何呀？”

“其实万能的主没再提过。”

“说不定是件好事。”眼看这个话题就要终结，Crowley又提溜出来一个新的。

“这是在干嘛？建一艘大船搞成移动式动物园吗？”

“据我所知，上帝有些不悦，打算灭绝人类...”

「果然，」Crowley想，「上帝是靠不住的，一个不痛快就给你们这些愚蠢的生物来个痛快的。」

“这更像是我们恶魔干的事。”

“呃，但是这之后，主会弄一个叫做‘彩虹’的新玩意儿出来，作为不再淹死人的保证。”Aziraphale看上去有些心虚。

“好慈悲为怀哦。”

不像在伊甸园的那次，这次Aziraphale听出了Crowley语气中浓浓的讽刺。

“你不能批评万能的主，Crawley，上帝的旨意是——”

“是‘不可言喻’的？你是要说这个吗？”

Crowley语气有点重了，但是他控制不住自己，「是我看走眼了，你和那些伪君子没什么两样。」

“...可能吧。”Aziraphale的语气中有点多多少少的勉强。

气氛一时间有些尴尬的安静，让Crowley很不自在。

“喂！Shem[3]！那只独角兽要溜了！”他试图转移注意力，假装刚才那段不愉快的对话没有发生过。

这场对话算不上不欢而散，但也决定称不上愉快。

上帝果然说到做到，这次的暴风雨前所未有的大，而这次没有一只白白的大翅膀给Crowley遮雨了。

Crowley觉得有些没由来的难过，他在山坡上找了一颗大树挡雨，坐在树下的土包包上，靠着强壮的树桩抻出两条长腿。他现在不能回地狱，还是那个理由，他的业绩还没完成。

“其实也没啥，他只是又一个‘那种天使’而已，没什么可惊讶的。”Crowley伸手摸了摸他不知道什么时候拐来的那只逃跑独角兽，“喂，独角兽，你说对不对？”

独角兽没理Crowley，对于生物来说，吃饱才是第一要务，所以独角兽用鼻子喷了喷气，低头啃着树下的草。

“就不能对上面的东西抱有希望，上帝，天使，什么不可言喻的计划，都是骗子，假的。可怜了我一条老蛇，上帝把坏事儿都干尽了，我干什么呢？不知道地狱会不会因为业务能力差开除我，我怀疑他们知不知道‘开除’是啥意思...”

温度越来越低，Crowley有些昏昏欲睡，突然一道闪电劈向了他头顶的树，火势一瞬间蔓延了整个山顶。

“操，这可真吓人。”Crowley站在一里地开外说，他还抱着一只嘴里嚼着草的独角兽。

唉，这可怎么打报告，不知道救了一只独角兽算不算业绩，不过以地狱总部的智商，只要把“救”改成“诱拐”，大概就没问题了吧。

可是这只独角兽养在哪儿呢？地狱显然不是个适宜它生存的地方——「建一艘大船搞成移动式动物园吗？」——Crowley拍了下自己的脑门，「哦，我可真是个天才」。

当然Crowley没有建一艘船，但他从拐跑了一只独角兽的那天起，就开始了建造移动式动物园的征途。

时间又过去了很久，久到上帝想灭绝的人类又慢慢繁衍生息，再次在这片土地上立足。

这些年地狱也挺风平浪静，Crowley过了几年悠闲的好日子，到世界各地的王国游玩，收集一些珍禽异兽充实他的动物园。

关于Crowley的动物园，其实他一开始是想找个星球的，后来他的想象力省下了诸多麻烦，他干脆找了一本书，把书里的世界弄活了，然后把他的动物们都塞了进去。为了保证良好的生态环境，Crowley还会时不时的进去教育一下那些花花草草。

让Crowley不解的是，这些年来他一直在想Aziraphale，想他们为数不多的见面，想那天天使脸上为难的表情。「会不会是我错怪他了？说不定他也有他的难言之隐。再怎么说，他可是把火焰剑送人了的那个天使啊...」

自那次不愉快对话结束之后的三千多年里，Crowley和Aziraphale还是见过几次面的，但每次天使都有些急匆匆的，两人也没说什么话就拜拜了，Crowley也一直没机会佐证自己给天使找到理由到底真不真实。

每次见面之后，Crowley都会到他的动物园里找个动物起个名，然后坐在小溪边的石头上和他刚起完名的动物聊天。

这些动物的名字多半都很奇怪，叫什么“Fell”啊，“Zira”啊，或者“Azi”之类的，反正就是这些音的排列组合。聊天的内容自然也逃不过关于you-know-who的那些事儿。然后有一回，他突然灵光一现，给自己也改了名。

他们终于有时间说超过两句话的时候，已经是33AD了。在Golgotha，Crowley再一次瞄到了那个他魂牵梦绕的身影。这回天使把他惹眼的金发包了起来，看着十字架上的人，他的脸色看上去非常不好。

Crowley心里哂笑，明明是你们这些天使害得他这样，现在还来这里假慈悲。他这样想着，说出来的话肯定也不会好听。

“你是来幸灾乐祸的吧？”

“幸灾乐祸？我？”

“终究是你们天使把他钉在上面的。”

“政策制定可没我说话的份儿，Crawley。”

「果然！」Crowley的心里一阵雀跃，「这都不是他的本意，他和我一样，只是个身不由己的小职员。」不知道是不是因为小职员之间的惺惺相惜，还是什么其他原因，Crowley眨眼的功夫都没要就原谅了Aziraphale。更何况Crowley喜欢天使叫他名字的感觉。对了，名字。

“哦，我改了。”

“改什么？”

“我的名字。”

Aziraphale看上去好像对他的新名字并不排斥，但他也没有用他天使的声音重复。他们都沉默了一会儿，空气中只有铁钉的声音和十字架上人的惨叫。

人群散去之后，天使邀请恶魔去耶路撒冷尝尝葡萄汁。

“喝葡萄汁？”Crowley挑眉。

“是的，人类把上帝的发明制作的更加美妙了。”

“你不去忙些天使的事吗？”

“哦，我被派来地球行奇迹了。”

“哼？”相比地狱的制度变革，Crowley觉得天堂的想法还挺前卫。

“管理层的决定，”Aziraphale不安的笑笑，“好像是接到‘她’的旨意，人事部直接给我下了书面通知，and here I am”他小幅度的摊开手。

“所以——”Crowley撇撇嘴，“你现在就一直待在地球上了？”

“可以这么说，但偶尔我要上去交个报告。”

“哦...”Crowley决定这次回去和地狱总部说说，他们也需要一个专门在地球作恶的人员。

天使恶魔这次见面聊的时间不算短，分手之前，Aziraphale扭扭捏捏的表示，希望Crowley帮个忙。

“到底是什么事，天使，你不说出来我怎么帮？”

Aziraphale又支支吾吾了好久，终于说出来：“你可以，把那个人复活吗？”显然天使不能自己去，他的手法会被上面的人认出来的，到时候可就是违抗天命了。

Crowley挑眉，“那个人？你们致力于弄死的那个？”

“哦，别这么说。”Aziraphale像是被戳到痛处，“如果天堂也有民主投票，我一定会投否定票的。”

Crowley轻蔑的笑了一下。

Aziraphale继续用他那双淡蓝色的眼睛看着Crowley，“Please..”他说。

“好了好了，”Crowley举起双手，“我可以干，可是我有什么好处？恶魔从不免费帮忙。”

“你也算认识他呀！”天使抗议。

“不，”Crowley残忍拒绝，“我还要写书面报告说明恶魔为什么救了一个人。”其实这难不倒Crowley，就像他救了那只独角兽一样，只不过是他想欺负这个白乎乎的天使。

“你可以说是阻挠敌方计划...”天使提议到，但Crowley任然拒绝了。

“好吧，你想要什么？”天使妥协了。

这个问题让Crowley顿住了，他从来没仔细想过，这让他有点沮丧。

“我想到了再给你说吧。”

Crowley回到Golgotha复活了那个人，人们都说是出现了神迹，Crowley懒得纠正他们，他正烦着呢。

他想要什么？这个问题的答案Crowley想说不知道，但他无法否认心里那个坚定的声音，也是唯一的答案。天使，他的天使，Aziraphale。

Crowley提交了长期留在地球的申请之后，地狱总部花了很久，总算是批复了。同意是同意，但有条件，他不仅需要在地球作恶，还得监视Aziraphale。Crowley很烦，他不想干，可他只是个小职员，批复都下来了，他说不干也不太现实。

然后Crowley转念一想，Aziraphale也是个小职员，为什么他留在了地球？「他是来监视我的，或者不是我，反正是监视地狱在地球的做了什么事的。」

这个认知让Crowley更烦躁了，他像个失恋了的小女生一样剪了头发，希望自己能忘掉那个笑起来暖暖的天使，专心干好自己的恶魔勾当。

到了地球之后，Crowley感受了一下另一个超自然生物的存在，打了个响指就出现在了那家小酒馆的门口。

Crowley可以看见Aziraphale正拿着黑黑白白的石头在一块板子上摆弄，他没有忍住，找了个Aziraphale视野之内的位置。

「如果他不和我打招呼，那他绝对是在监视我了。」Crowley故意很大声的问：“你们有卖什么的？随便给我壶能喝的东西吧。”

酒馆的店员看智障一样的瞥了眼Crowley。“一壶自酿酒，两块赛斯特修斯铜币。”

「妈的，他走过来了。」偷偷感应着天使动作的Crowley后背都不自然的绷直了。

“Crawley——Crowley？”Aziraphale的脸上是那种真心的，见到久别重逢的朋友的表情。

「哦艹，可别再叫我的名字了。」Crowley心里哀嚎，表面云淡风轻的看向了Aziraphale。

——tbc

[1] 我写完这段才意识到这时候应该叫Crawley啊...但是我懒得改了/doge  
[2] 我知道书里是Crawly来着，但是这段剧情是TV的嘛，这部分我就跟TV啦  
[3] Shem，诺亚（Noah）的长子


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 说好要清一会儿，结果第二章我就把蛇卖了

Aziraphale坐在了Crowley身边。

“还是个恶魔吧？”

Crowley一阵心焦，喜欢天使的恶魔还是恶魔吗？Crowley没有答案，他很烦躁。

“这算什么蠢问题？‘还是个恶魔‘，不然我会是啥？一只土豚吗？”

Crowley不是有意这么尖锐的，但是焦躁让他无法控制自己。不过Aziraphale看上去并不在意，这让Crowley有些不自在。他闷闷不乐的喝了口酒。

“在罗马久待吗？”

虽然每次业绩都靠赶，但是Crowley说瞎话不打草稿的本事还是很有恶魔的天赋的。虽然是专门来找天使的，但是Crowley很自然的表示自己是来诱惑的。

Aziraphale没有丝毫怀疑，当Crowley问到他来干什么的时候，毫不思索的向Crowley袒露了自己非常人类的嗜好。

“...听说他做的牡蛎堪称一流。”

“我还从没吃过牡蛎呢。”Crowley几乎赤裸裸的暗示到。

“哦，那我可得诱惑你去——哦不，那不是你的工作嘛。”Aziraphale不安的笑了，他看上去总是那么紧张，神经紧绷着，像是个随时准备道歉的英国老好人。

Crowley下巴抬得很高，捕捉着天使躲闪的目光。

“远吗？”Crowley问。

“什么？”Aziraphale没跟上对话的节奏。

“我说，那家餐厅，”Crowley一个字一个字的说，“距离这里，远吗？”

“哦，哦，”Aziraphale两只手交握在一起，“不远，要是你想的话，打个响指我们就可以瞬间到——”

“不，不，”Crowley打断他，“我更希望走路过去。”

在人类的繁衍过程中，发展出了很多彼此培养感情的方式，Crowley见过他们沿着大路或小河边走路，眼神互相寻找着，一碰上又受了惊吓一样躲开。他对人类的这些行为一向嗤之以鼻，但是他今天忽然想试试，说不定这个模式在两个超自然体上也可以实用。

如果要问Aziraphale什么时候注意到那条大蛇的，他也许会沉思很久，然后回答，「大概是第一次见面的时候」。

地球刚造出来的时候，Aziraphale被分配了个工作，好听点的说法叫“东门天使”，说不好听点，就是个看门的。

看门这个活儿其实挺无聊的，但是Aziraphale是个很有爱心的天使，所以在伊甸园看门对他来说是个很有趣的工作，看着那些大大小小的生物在伊甸园里快乐的生活，他有一种奇异的满足感。  
他第一次看到那条大蛇的时候还感叹了一下上帝真的好会，造的蛇这么好看，后来他改变了观点，「狡猾的老蛇」是他最常用的表达之一。

后来的几次见面让他的想法再一次有了改观，他开始觉得恶魔和天使可能并没有那么不同。Aziraphale尽量不这么去想，因为对天使来说，这是个危险的想法。但是Crowley和他想象中的恶魔真的不一样，他看上去有很多恶魔不该有的情感，神罚的坚定反对者，好像还挺喜欢动物，他还说不应该杀小孩，如果可能的话，不仅是小孩，他根本不会杀人的。

「说到底，他还挺可爱的」Aziraphale想，他尤其喜欢Crowley的眼睛，它们真美，或许他们可以成为朋友？

「不，不行，一个天使和一个恶魔，我们不该成为朋友，也不能成为朋友，我根本一点儿也不喜欢他。」

好感是一种奇妙的东西，你可以不承认，但你抗拒不了那种想靠近的心情。

Aziraphale在罗马看见Crowley的时候，毫不犹豫的上去搭了话，说到Petronius的新餐厅时，Aziraphale自己都没意识到他其实是在诱惑一个恶魔和他共进晚餐。Crowley看上去果然有了兴趣，“那我可得诱惑你去——”显然天使的嘴巴比他的心诚实。

他没想到的是，Crowley竟然提出和他走路去，Aziraphale还以为蛇不喜欢走路，不过这样也好，他们可以像多年老友那样聊聊天。

他们到了餐厅，那里人很多，如果不预定的话肯定是不会有座位的，好在不论对天使还是恶魔来说，“预定”这个词都是只会发生在别人故事里的。

Aziraphale小心翼翼的看着Crowley吞下了那枚牡蛎肉。

“Well？”

“Well什么？”Crowley胳膊肘撑在桌子上，疑惑的看着Aziraphale。

“牡蛎怎么样？”他双手捏着一只牡蛎，他还没吃，就此时来说，知道Crowley的想法比美食重要一点。

“像是吃了蘑菇味的鸟蛋。”

“所以？”

“所以啥？”Crowley有点不耐烦，天使说话总是吞吞吐吐，只说一半。

“Well，你喜欢吗？”

“还行，我喜欢鸟蛋。”

Aziraphale松了一口气的样子，他吞下那枚牡蛎肉，端起餐厅推荐搭配的白葡萄酒。

“敬你的新工作地点？”Aziraphale晃晃酒杯，刚刚在路上，Crowley已经告诉了Aziraphale自己也常驻地球了。

“敬地球。”Crowley简短的回答。

两人都喝的醉醺醺的时候，Aziraphale提出带Crowley去他的住所看看。

“你都有房子了？”

“没有一点小奇迹解决不了的问题，然而我不会叫它房子，只是一个可以歇脚的地方，你知道吧，当餐馆和酒吧都关门了的时候。”

Aziraphale的房子在一条相当热闹的街道拐角，在熙熙攘攘的人群中显得格外安静以及...掩人耳目？就是那种你走过一百次都不会注意到的地方，莫名的符合Aziraphale的选择，Crowley想。

Aziraphale直接拉开门，伸手做了的请的动作：“After you.”

Crowley挑挑眉，抬起腿走了进去。

Aziraphale的房子很温馨，不像天堂那样空空荡荡的高端白。鉴于科技水平，个人爱好及工作需求，房子主要由亚麻色和奶油色组成，散发着一种温暖的感觉。

“不得不赞扬人类，他们把上帝的造物运用的淋漓尽致。”Aziraphale弯着腰在翻找些什么，“啊，找到你了，你个坏东西。”他直起身子，手上夹着四瓶酒。

“如果你要在这儿，我是说地球，久待的话，你一定要试试这些酒，”他的脚步已经有些虚浮，蹒跚着把酒放在桌子上，“不得不赞扬人类，他们真的很有创造性。”

Crowley安静的看着Aziraphale，眼睛一眨不眨。

「我不想和他成为敌人。」Crowley的眼睛涩涩的发热，他的心里窜上来一股无名火。

「我不想和他成为敌人。」Crowley慢悠悠的踱向Aziraphale，「去他的天使恶魔，去他的天堂地狱，去他的——不可言喻。」他一拳打上Aziraphale的颧骨。

Aziraphale后退了几部，红酒掉在地上，溅出一大片污渍。Crowley没停，他双手扣住天使的肩膀，两个超自然生物扭打在一起。

“你在——干什么，Crowley？”Aziraphale抵抗Crowley胡乱的攻击，用力把这个好像耍酒疯的恶魔控制住。

Crowley没有理他，他一点一点的挣扎着用腿缠住Aziraphale的腰，然后用力一挺身，把Aziraphale压在身下。

一时间两个人都沉默了，Aziraphale不自在的别过脸，Crowley也不敢直视天使。

是的，他们都感受到了，Crowley胯下的半勃。

恶魔和天使的手还因为刚才的扭打紧扣在一起，Crowley的墨镜被蹭歪了，斜斜的在耳朵上挂着。

Aziraphale斜睨到那一抹金黄的颜色，他在心里默默想，「哦，我讨厌墨镜这个发明。」他意识到，Crowley的墨镜严重影响了他欣赏恶魔的眼睛。

Crowley感觉到，慢慢的，他坐着的地方有东西突了出来，戳着他的屁股。他惊讶的抬起眼睛，看到天使已经在看着他了。

一夜情，如果公元四十几年有这个说法的话，其实多数都是在一种顺其自然，心照不宣的情况下发生的，通常带有自我麻痹的嫌疑。

而现在，两个超自然生物虽然都喝了酒，但是还不至于到丧失理智的地步，但他们都愿意相信对方喝多了，以及，更多的是希望自己喝多了。

天使和恶魔同时松开了手，开始扒自己身上的袍子，两千年前的衣服大多都比现在简洁，一个动作就可以完全赤身裸体。

赤裸相对，Aziraphale的手指穿过Crowley的红色卷发，把他头上的银色发饰轻轻摘下，连同摇摇欲坠的墨镜放在一边。

天使和恶魔都是不排斥性的，毕竟，如果这是错的，上帝就不会让人崇尚他，如果这是对的，上帝就不会说这是罪恶。

Crowley当然也不是没有做过爱，只不过被架在墙上干的事情是头一回，或者说，被干是头一回。如果要他说实话的话，Aziraphale的技术很糟糕，但他是真实的大，这让Crowley更难过，他痛的都要哭出来了，然而为了不让天使受打击，他紧紧的闭上眼睛——不让一滴眼泪溜出来，搂着天使的脖子——溜出来了也不能让他看见。

后来Crowley终于有了点感觉，他贴着Aziraphale的耳朵急促的小口喘气，「妈的，这不公平，天使的配置真是操蛋的好，又粗又长又久。」

高潮之后，Crowley的眼皮子都快粘一块儿了，本来就喝了点酒，又痛了那么久，Crowley觉得自己能撑到高潮就已经是条了不起的蛇了。迷迷糊糊的时候，他感觉Aziraphale好像打了响指，把他们都弄干净移到床上，还换了地毯。他昏昏沉沉的脑子已经不允许他思考Aziraphale的行为为何如此条理清晰了。

当Crowley再睁开眼睛的时候，暖暖的金色阳光从窗户斜穿进来，打到天使乱翘的金色卷毛上，撒在Crowley盖着的被子上，Crowley第一次觉得，阳光是有味道的，是阳光的味道。

镶着金边的天使转过身，一丝淡淡的惊讶和小小的羞涩在他的脸上出现。

“我们昨天喝多了，然后——”

“我知道，”Crowley不想听到真相，至少是他以为会听到的“真相”，所以他打断了Aziraphale，“Aziraphale，我们都知道这只是一时兴起，酒精作祟罢了，我不会追着你要你负责的，”他试图开个玩笑，但是语气过于低沉，没有搞笑的效果“除非你需要负责？”Crowley笑着，但他的胸口涨涨的，有什么东西要决堤了，但恶魔死死的撑着堤坝，防止那些东西冲出来。

Aziraphale愣了一下，点点头，声音也不像原本那样欢快，“一时兴起，酒精作祟，是的，当然了，没错。”他的语气干巴巴的，你绝对想不到这种声音还能有赐福的能力。

“我煎了鸡蛋，你说你喜欢鸟蛋的味道，我想你应该喜欢这个，不过我不确定你是否喜欢吃盐，但我希望你能尝尝，要我说，鸡蛋不放盐简直像是暴殄天物——”Aziraphale紧张兮兮的喋喋不休，他试图笑着，但那笑容勉强的好像上帝要收回鸡蛋，或者盐这个发明。

两个超自然生物脸上的笑容都堪称凄惨，但由于他们各自忙着维持自己的假象，所以没人注意到对方眼里的悲伤。

无数赤裸裸的事实都在告诫所有生物，感情是要表达的，千万别信那些“做朋友总好过分道扬镳再也不见”的鬼话，再也不见总比浪费六千年撕扯同一个伤口容易。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 生蚝壮♂阳哈哈哈  
有点好奇a fling怎么翻译才口语化一点呢？


End file.
